Bree's story
by sg-1
Summary: She lost everything, only to find something else in the midst of the horror world she was dragged into. Can she find herself beyond the thirst?
1. Chapter 1

**Bree's Story **

**Bree's story **

**(This was actually my first story, I took it down so I could make improvements, and I've decided to re-post it and give it another try. Call it my experiment if you will.)**

I flipped through the dull text that rambled on forever about the Crusades. I really could care less about what a bunch of crazy Christians did to Constananople hundreds of years ago. I hated history class it was basically an expansion on what we learned last year, very boring. My watch beeped I had 1 hour to get home before my new and earlier curfew. Apparently the city was dangerous now, and I certainly couldn't deny it; everybody was paranoid, always walking with friends, taking self-defense classes, purchasing dog maize. I really couldn't blame them. I wasn't walking downtown at night either and I too purchased dog maize. I threw everything into my bag, and started walking home. It wasn't dark yet, so my mom wouldn't be freaking out when I got home.

It was cold and windy even for Seattle in March. I didn't want to wait for the bus; I started running. I made it home shortly slightly warmed from the run, and ran inside. I grabbed my key out of the bag and forced the door open. I gazed over at the table a scribbled note read….

_Bree! Sorry I am working a little late. Will be home by 8:30_

_Kiss Mom_

_Oh sandwich on the counter. _

I sighed it was going to be a long night, I was already so tired.

"Crap!" I said aloud. I realized I had forgotten that stupid Crusades book at the library. I had to go back—needed to read over it again.

I was smart this time I put on my boots, a thick sweater, and my hoodie. It would only take me 10 minutes tops, and I had an hour before mom got home. It was going to be dark really soon. I dreaded walking into the cold. I started down the sidewalk, and went into a run; the library would be closed in 10 minutes. I made it! The librarian threw me a lurid glare for coming back around closing. "Bitch!" I thought.

I started walking down the street, but I heard footsteps behind me. You know that feeling you get right before the climax of a horror movie, and you just know something is going to happen? That's how I felt when I heard the footsteps pattering behind me. I glanced back to see a group of boys, a few years older their eyes locked looking directly at me. I felt uneasy, and quicken my walk; maybe I was turning into one of the paranoid soccer moms. "Bree relax they're just walking on a public sidewalk, they're allowed," I told myself.

They were still following me after a few minutes. I turned a corner away from my apartment, and down a vacant street, "Stupid," I thought. I would have criticized the dumb blonde in the horror flicks for that sort of move. My stomach muscles tightened, and I threw my head back swiftly— they were there of course. Their footsteps were in perfect uniform motion with mine and they were getting closer. These boys looked unfriendly, and attractive the types that posed for magazines. They were all muscular, pale, and dressed regularly looking like normal teenagers. They all seemed to be inhaling and this made me really uncomfortable.

"I can smell her," one said letting out a deep breath.

"How long will it take?" the other asked.

"She won't take long," the third one said grimly.

Were they messing with me? Either way I was scared now I felt all my muscles tense, and I started to run. The caught up with me like I'd been walking. The blonde seized me around the waist and lifted me off the ground.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" I screamed, with all the air my lungs had to offer. 'Oh God what were they going to do?' I didn't want to think about it.

"Shhhh," the brunette said.

"LET ME GO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! HELP!" The blonde clasped a hand over my mouth preventing me from screaming. I couldn't help it the tears poured from my eyes and my breathing increased. I struggled, and tried to hit him from the back, but it was useless like hitting a rock.

"Let's take her over there," the muscular one said pointing to a vacant parking lot behind an alleyway. The blonde one dragged me over I kicked, and I bit his hand as hard as I possibly could. He let out an inhuman growl and readjusted his hand.

"HELP!" I screamed through my tears my voice breaking. The brunette covered my mouth with his hand and I struggled and thrashed more.

. The blonde one dragged me over to the alley, and the brunette followed. The blonde pulled me to his chest and cradled me to his arms, then sat down on the ground. He put a hand on my forehead, and clasped my head back with a force that hurt my neck. The position of my head forced me to look in his eyes, which were an inky black. I was too scared and too cold to scream; my lungs were completely deprived of air.

He opened his mouth revealing a white set of teeth. All I could do was whimper as they gently sunk into my neck. Someone else was rolling up my sleeve, and biting into my arm sucking. I then felt a pair of cold white hands tearing around my shirt collar, and teeth sinking into my shoulder. I couldn't fight to keep my eyes open any longer and gave into the sucking motion on my skin.

Acid was coursing through my veins. I still felt sucking motions all over again, but I didn't feel the pain from that. Fire was all through my body now, and I was sweating and convulsing. After a few minutes they were done, but the pain was still there. I felt a pair of cool arms pick me up off the ground.

"Come on, this one goes to Riley."

I screamed in pain in his arms, but he didn't seem to hear me he just kept running. I was in too much agony to be scared, but I knew he was taking me somewhere to hurt me more, "Sick Fuck!" I thought. I couldn't think in words now only screams, no pain should be this bad; it's senseless. We were running really fast buildings and sidewalk blurred. I felt the constant burn of the acid within my pulse. We slowed down and he laid me gently on the ground. I realized we were on top of a building far away from my apartment on the other side of town.

"PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed gasping for air. They seemed to be ignoring me they just kept running. They laid me down on the sidewalk and stepped back.

I was shaking now on my stomach clawing at the sidewalk. It was –15 out at least but I was on fire. I clutched my head and let out a keening high scream. One put my head on his lap, and held me in a vice to stop my thrashing against the concrete. I couldn't tell who was doing what now I was in too much pain.

"PLEASE! KILL ME!" I begged them; they ignored my request.

The acid continued to pulse, and I let out one more cry, then everything went dark. For a day in a half the pain was unimaginable I thought it would never stop. They took me someplace with a bed, and let me writhe there till it stopped. For two full days I was in and out of consciousness, and I treasured when I was sleeping and couldn't feel. It was dulling now it was still uncomfortable, but I wasn't screaming in agony anymore. I lied still on the bed until the fire removed itself from my veins. I started to inhale and exhale slowly, but heavily like I had been running for miles. I was tired, but I was thirsty and my throat felt itchy. I felt an instinctual need to drink; I could smell everything.

"She's awake!" one shouted.

A boy with dark brown hair and olive skin leaned over me, "There you are," he said smiling, "we thought we'd lost you," he said almost relieved.

His eyes were black with red, his skin was white, his teeth were really white, and dark circles highlighted the black eyes. He was gorgeous they all were, but he was particularly stunning. I felt scared as I started to come to; whether it was a human instinct that had survived, or was an instinct by itself I screamed and tried to get up as cold hands held me down. The brunette covered my mouth I bit hard; he recoiled and growled, and slapped my face it hurt. I continued to scream and struggle against their hold.

"No one can hear you shut up!" the bigger one growled.

"Behave!" a blonde snarled.

The expression on the brunette's face became calmer. "She's thirsty," he stated. He pulled out a huge container filled with thick red liquid. I knew what it was and welcomed the smell it was sweet and thick, irresistible. He tilted my chin back and poured some into my mouth; the other hands released me and let me drink. I felt the urge to fight, no kill, rip, tear; I needed to hurt them. I knew what had happened, I felt like I was crying, but no tears poured from my eyes. A brief calm washed over me subsiding the new rage that consumed me. He saw my expression, and asked calmly, "What is your name?"

"Bree," I said.

"Bree I am Johnny," he held out his hand I stared at it.

"Get away from me," I growled fiercely. He sighed and shook his head, but honored my request and let me hide in the bathroom.

When they went to get "food" I sobbed on the bed. I refused to let them see me cry, so I was glad they were gone. I sobbed so hard, and so loudly the bed shook, but no tears came from my eyes. I lay there motionless on the bed now silent looking at the ceiling. I was thinking of everything I had planned to do: I wanted to graduate, I wanted the guy I was crushing on to ask me to prom, I wanted to get a scholarship, and get married, fall in love, die an old lady warm in my bed. As I listed everything off in my head it became a blur. I could never have anything I wanted now. Some of these things I had never even got a chance to think about. "Not fair," I whispered.

I it was in that moment I decided that I would go home. I would figure things out with my mom; she would still love me, I could try to go back to how it was. I needed to escape. "How stupid," I thought, "they left me alone, and unguarded. Did they think I would just stay put?"

I got up of the bed and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes were black, but I was beautiful with my now angelic features. I had always had good bone structure, but the girl in the mirror looked like an airbrush model. "Enough vanity," I thought, they would be back soon. I ran out the front door and into the night towards home. I was running as fast as they had, when they chased me. I recognized where I was it was a few blocks from my home, and I felt a little bit of salvation. It was just like in the movies when the girl thinks she's going to escape the killer, but he pops outta nowhere before she escapes. My poor mother was probably out of her mind with worry. I needed to hurry, I ran in the direction of my building—almost home just stay focused. I wasn't thirsty…yet, but I tried to block that thought from my mind.

I approached my building hands grabbed me before I could take another step. I knew who it was and I fought as hard as I could. I threw the blonde one into the street, and let out an unfamiliar growl. The muscular one came up from behind, but I was faster I dipped out of the way, and threw a kick into his stomach; he tumbled into the building down the street. I sank into the crouch I was going to escape they weren't going to take me. I couldn't see Johnny anywhere, but I did feel something pounce from above. He was sitting on top of me now pinning my wrists to the sidewalk. I struggled as hard as I could, and growled trying to escape his iron grasp.

"Relax, you're not going anywhere. Don't fight us," he said, "breathe." My body gave in and my muscles relaxed from under him. "Very good, now I am going to get off of you, and you're going to behave yourself." I nodded he got up off me, and tried to help me to my feet.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I hissed

"Bree," he said, "we don't want to hurt you, but you need to come with us."

"No!" I snarled getting into a crouch ready to defend myself if needed.

"You can't escape," he said, "now you have two choices one we do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Go to hell!" I said fiercely. I started backing away my eyes looking for an escape route to take. He caught on to this and seized me by the waist, and I started to scream. He covered my mouth with his hand, and I was afraid now he could sense it. The blonde one grabbed my feet and the muscular one my arms that were now over my head. Johnny held my waist and they jogged swiftly back to the hotel.

We got there and I started to sob I didn't care if they saw me now. I clutched my sides and began to rock back and fourth on the end of the bed. "W-w-hy me?" I managed to spit out. No tears were on my cheeks though; I clutched the pillow, and buried my face in it. I felt Johnny's hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off and ran into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

No Going Back

They let me lie in the shower for an hour, and then Johnny knocked on the door. "Bree," he said.

"I want to go home," I said quietly.

"Bree you can't go home," he said simply.

I knew he was right I had fed only a few hours ago, and I was already thirsty.

"Bree come out."

"No," I said. He broke the knob off the door, and found me there in the tub. He knelt down beside me, and I sat up in the bathtub.

"Okay now we can talk more easily," he said.

He told me two main things there was no changing back, or going back, and that in a short while it wouldn't matter; I would give myself completely over to my instincts. He said not to worry the worst of it only lasts a few months. Then when I reached the half to full year mark, I would be slightly more mature. Right now I needed to trust him; this was my only option.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered in my ear. I felt really uncomfortable with him this close. We were deplorable creatures, but I wasn't evil. I just couldn't be.

The others returned later that night. The blonde one's name was Anthony and the muscular one was called Daniel. They were a little more indifferent, but at least they understood. I knew if I didn't stay put they'd get rid of me as quickly as they'd created me.

**6 months later **

I was taken to my few meetings. The one they called Riley counted up all the new ones and dismissed us. All of us were in small groups the new one's like me were extremely violent as they quarreled. I remember snapping at another girl, I don't know why, I just felt like she was too close. I hunted so much; I was starting to worry, should I have been this hungry? Johnny said that would pass. We were like a group of monsters when we all went hunting together. I would always come back with blood staining my front. I looked in the mirror and growled, the girl growled back; I knew I was being absolutely ridiculous; the girl was me. I laughed; I looked utterly ridiculous, like a savage. I hated how I looked; it was like I'd slaughtered livestock with my bare hands.

"Bree," Johnny said touching my shoulder. I turned to him behind me I was sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm different."

"We're all different," he said.

"How old are you?" I asked. He sat down on the bed.

"I'm 19 months next week."

"Did you have a family?"

"Yes, but I don't really remember them that well," he said. My face fell if I could produce tears my face would be coated in them. I missed my mother, I still remembered her. He sensed I was upset and put his arm around me, and we lied down on the bed. I leaned up against his chest, and he stroked my hair. I couldn't really say that I was falling in love with him, but it was nice to feel cared for.

I went to get a change of clothes and a shower. I looked at my

reflection in the mirror; my skin was so white, so were my teeth; my hair was dark and the same length it had always been; my eyes were a striking black now, and circles lightly traced them.

Anthony and Daniel were back that night, but needed to go and speak to Riley. We didn't need any more recruits; they were at a meeting to educate nubies on how to prevent transformation if the prey wasn't dead. I thought of my own transformation and shuddered.

I walked over to Johnny he was still on the bed; he sat up when I walked through the door. "How was it?" he asked.

"A lot of fighting snapping." We met in the open field about a half-hours sprint from here. Johnny already knew how to dispose of bodies, so he didn't go. I had learned too at this point, but I decided to go and help Dan and Anthony.

"Where's Dan and Anthony?"

"They are helping organize the ones that were fighting each other."

"Ugh, they're brave," he said.

I nodded and he pulled two arms around me like he usually did. He kissed the side of my face and I lied down next to him. "Why are we recruiting?" I asked. I'd been trying to get the information out of him for months. He looked at me warily, even though I wasn't as violent as I was a few months ago, he still feared my reactions slightly. "I'll stay calm, promise," I reassured.

"There's a group that wants to kill us," he said.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked a little annoyed.

He growled; I forgot he wasn't the most stable person either. I kissed his cheek and he calmed down, "They told me three months ago, Victoria said I wasn't to tell anybody. Bree, don't tell anybody else, they're violent enough," he said. I'd only seen a mere glimpse of her, Victoria. I had been very young, three months. I just remember a women with fire red hair staring down on a crowed of frightened and wild newborns. I remembered her look had been cold, disgusted almost. I decided I really didn't like her, Riley was okay, he was only a few months older then Johnny, but she was his mate. I remembered he'd touched her arm and she'd pulled back. I felt sorry for him, it was like she wasn't pleased with him a lot of the time. I remembered another time I saw her kissing him, and whispering to him in the corner. I didn't like her though; I'd forgotten how to dislike until I was about four months. Before I just hated or wanted to kill everything. I felt a little more 'human' but not really. In fact I felt very inhuman, I'd still snap my teeth, or shriek wildly when angered. I wasn't even ashamed, maybe because everybody else did it too. I was a little I'd know that after I'd acted like an animal. I felt better now at six months. Now I got to feel sorry for the three and two month olds who still crouched on all fours.

I nodded, "Do Dan and Anthony know?" I asked.

He nodded, "They're old enough, we need to wait until everybody else is."

"Why do they want to kill us?" I asked.

"They own the territory and blood in the region," he explained.

"So we kill them?" I asked. I didn't like how my voice had sounded after it was like I didn't care.

He nodded, "We'll be fine, as long as they don't come here," he said.

I curled into him, and let out a breath. When I was being held like this I almost wished I could close my eyes and sleep.


	3. IMPORTANT

I'm sorry but my old computer is dead and has taken some of the story down with it. I've recovered as much as a I possibly can, but I need to do some rewriting. I just didn't want everybody to think I was being lazy. I'll try to rewrite as fast as possible. I'm sorry for any inconvience. I'll post and re write as quickly as I possibly can.


End file.
